


Twin Cousins

by Judybrandtner



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Frasers are stubborn, arent they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Jamie is about to have a stressful day, a verra stressful day.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Jenny Fraser/Ian Murray
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Twin Cousins

'Jamie!' His sister's voice came to the kitchen were he was preparing lunch. He sighed and went to the living room were the two more important women on his life lounged on the sofa, feet up on matching ottomans. 'Put the heating down, a brathair. I'm boiling here.' Jenny ordered as he came out of the kitchen.

'And can you bring me some more juice?' Jamie's wife, Claire, stretched her arm to give Jamie the empty glass.

'Give me a minute, mo chridhre.' Jamie took the glass and kissed Claire's hand, the women laughing at him, and caressing their big bellies. Jenny was 39 weeks pregnant, Claire was 36, and for the last couples of days, Jamie had become their most humble servant, being sure they were both comfy and happy during the holidays. Jenny, and her 18-month-old son Young Jamie, were staying with Jamie and Claire for a couple of days due to Ian being off to New York for business related to the distillery they all, except for Claire, worked at. But a freak snow storm had delayed his travel back to Glasgow and so, he was due to pass New Year's Eve separated from his family.

'Jamie!' This time was Claire who called. 'Can you put the heating up, I'm cold.' Jamie sighed and laughed while adjusting the thermostat again.

'What are ye laughin' at brother?' Jenny gravely asked. Jamie didn't answer for a second, actually afraid of provoke the wrath of the women.

'This...erm...there's a wee fat squirrel on the tree outside.' Jamie laughed, using the women looking away from him to search for the squirrel to retreat to the kitchen again.

Jamie served lunch on the table and helped the women to get up and move to it. Jamie and Claire saw Jenny grimace a couple of time through the meal. 'Are ye OK, Jen?' Jamie asked. Jenny dropped the fork, her breath going quicker. Jamie heard Jenny speaking in Gaelic- Not now, just a couple of days more.

'Jenny...' Claire asked, she too worried about her sister-in-law.

'The bairn is comin'' Jenny said, screaming as a contraction hit her. 'Mac na galla!'

Jamie was already on the phone, calling Murtagh to come to take care of Young Jamie while Jamie and Claire drove Jenny to the hospital. Claire, sat beside Jenny on the back seat of Jamie's Vauxhall Corsa.

'A dhia!' Ian said to Claire. 'I'll take the first flight it finally leaves the airport to Scotland.'

'Are ye her husband?' The nurse asked Jamie, Claire attending Jenny with the help of another nurse she was friendly with.

'No, I'm her brother, her husband is stranded abroad.' Jamie answered the nurse, who soon send for yet another nurse, a male one, to help install Jenny on a room.

'The doctor said she's seven centimetres, it'll take few hours still.' Jamie told Ian on the phone outside Jenny's room. 'Aye, I'll call ye immediately the doctor sees her next.' Claire taped Jamie's shoulder. 'Are ye OK?'

'Yes, I just feel a bit dizzy.' Claire told him. 'I'm going for a drink and some biscuits with Geillis, she's on call tonight.' She greeted her friend at the end of the corridor. 'I'll be back in few minutes.' She kissed Jamie before go to her friend.

'I hope Jenny has the bairn with the stroke of midnight.' Geillis told Claire while getting some juice and crisps from a vending machine. 'We have a photographer from a newspaper to snap the first baby born in the new year and I'd love if it was a friend's.' Claire laughed and then, suddenly, was struck by a wave of pain from her womb. 'Claire, are ye OK?' Claire tried to recover her breath, but soon another wave of pain came. 'A Dhia, are ye on labour too?'

'I can't be, not now with Jenny...' A flush of liquid came rushing down her legs. Geillis called a nurse to bring a wheelchair for Claire and hurried her to a room.

'Jamie...'

'I'll tell him.' Geillis said, running through the corridor towards Jenny's room.

'Ian is trying to get to the airport, but the traffic is really slow because of the storm.' Jamie was explaining Jenny on her room, when Geillis arrived with her news.

'Fucking snow storm.' Jenny screamed due to another contraction. 'I want my husband here.'

'Jamie!' Geillis called his attention. 'Can ye come outside for a second?'

'Aye, Geillis.' Jamie left his sister's side to speak with Geillis. 'Where's Claire?' He asked, while Geillis closed the door of the room.

'OK, this is going to sound like a joke but,' Geillis tried to explain, 'she's on labour too.'

'Wait, what?' Jamie tried to focus on the news. 'Are ye for real? Where is she?'

'Aye, I am.' She grabbed his arm and took it through the corridors towards Claire's room. 'Her water broke just as we talked.'

'Jamie!' Claire said as soon as she saw Jamie appear at the door.

'A Dhia, mo ghraidh.' Jamie run to her side. 'Are ye OK?'

'No, I'm not.' Claire said as another contraction came. 'I can't have the baby now, not with Jenny having her baby too.'

''Tis OK mo Sorcha, she'll understand.' Jamie reasoned with Claire.

'You need to be with her.' Claire told Jamie. 'She's more advanced, she'll need you when her baby comes.'

'But I canna leave ye now.' 

'I'll be fine. I'll send you someone if I need you.' Jamie run through the corridor, almost crashing with a doctor as he took a curve.

'Where the hell have ye been? Where's Claire?'

'Geillis came to tell me Claire is having the bairn too.' Jamie answered Jenny.

'What? Are ye fuckin' kiddin' me?' Jamie didn't answer, but Jenny could read his face. 'And what are ye doin' here ye dumb idiot? Go with her.'

'Claire told me to come with ye.' Jamie explained. 'She thinks ye're havin' the babe first.'

''Tis yer wife and bairn, ye should be with her, not with me.' Jenny screamed with another contraction. 'I'm no' goin' to be responsible of ye missin' yer bairn's birth. It's enough with one father no' bein' present at the moment. Go with Claire!'

Jamie left Jenny's room and walked quickly towards Claire's phone in hand. 'Happy New Year, you Bastard!' His friend John answered, loud club music on the background. 'How's the Baby Watch going?'

'John I need ye.' Jamie told his friend.

'I passed our first year of Uni wanting for you to say that to me.' John laughed, and talked with someone else with him.

'John, I'm no' for jokes today.' Jamie's exasperated tone worried John. 'Both Claire and Jenny are on labour and I'm alone at the hospital. I need someone to take care of one when I'm with the other.'

'Are you kidding me?' John laughed, until he heard Jamie growl. 'What the hell? Both of them? On New Year's Eve?' John told the news to his fiance, Hector, and Jamie growled again. 'And why me? What about Murtagh?'

'Murtagh is takin' care of Wee Jamie.' Jamie explained to John. 'Geillis is around, but she's on call and have patients to see. I need someone here with me.'

'I'll try to be there.' John said. 'But it's New Year's Eve, the traffic around here is a mess.'

'Thank ye, John.' Jamie put his phone back on his jacket before came into Claire's room.

'What are you doing here?' Claire shouted at Jamie when she saw him. 'You should be with Jenny.'

'She told me to come to ye.' Jamie told Claire. 'She doesna want me to miss the birth of our bairn. And I called John, he's comin' here to help.'

'John can barely see blood from a paper cut.' Another contraction struck Claire. 'He's not going to keep his balls on place on an actual delivery.' Jamie laughed at Claire's words. 'She needs you first.'

The clock on the wall of Jenny's room marked 11pm. Jamie had passed the last hour running through the corridors from one room to the other, trying to take care of them the best he could. John and Hector arrived, wearing sequin rainbow vests, curly red wigs and glittery make up.

'I got this one for ye.' Hector gave Jamie a bottle of a good vodka. 'Ye'll be needin' it tomorrow.'

'Aye, thanks.' Jamie, said unenthusiastically. 'Jenny is in this room, I need to go with Claire.' He instructed to his friends 'If anything happens, just call me. The nurses will tell ye in which room we are.' Jamie opened the door and told Jenny about John and Hector.

'They look like a couple of dumb clowns.' Jenny said as Jamie left. 'At least I'll be entertained.'

'It'll finish soon, mo ghriadh.' Jamie told Claire. 'I'm here with ye now.'

Three minutes to midnight, Jamie could heard the doctors and nurses cheering when Hector, the wig off now, came running to him. 'Jenny is ready, she needs ye now. I'll stay with Claire.'

'Go with Jenny.' Claire said. 'I'll be fine.'

'I'll be here soon.' Jamie run one more time through the corridor towards Jenny's room, the midwife getting ready to receive her baby.

'Yer bairn is crownin', push Jenny.' Jenny did as she was told, squeezing hard Jamie's hand. Two more pushes and the baby was born, crying loudly. 'That's a good pair of lungs.' The midwife said. 'Congratulations, Jenny. 'Tis a healthy lass.' The nurse put the baby on Jenny's chest.

'Oh, hello mo nighean.' Jenny cried. 'I canna believe yer dumb father is missing this. He's the one who wanted a lass the most.'

Hector came running, almost crashing with John outside the room. 'Jamie, Claire needs ye. Now!'

'I...I need to go.' Jamie said to Jenny.

'Go with God a brathair.' Jenny said.

'We'll take care of them.' John said as Jamie run again towards Claire's room.

'Jamie, Jenny?'

'Aye, she and her lass are fine.' Jamie said, taking her hand on this. 'Let's bring her new cousin into this World.'

Claire pushed on cue from her midwife and soon another, even louder cry, came to Jamie's ears. ''Tis a lass, Claire. Big and red as yer husband.' The midwife said, making Jamie and Claire laugh through the tears.

'She's so bonnie, mo Sorcha.' Jamie said.

'Hello my love.' Claire said to the baby as soon she was on her arms.

'This is one for the records of this family.' Murtagh said the next day, sat on a sofa on the room Claire, Jenny and the babies shared, newspapers in hand, a photo of Jenny and Claire holding the babies on it.

_The most festive of the casualties happened on New Year's Day at the St. Andrew's Hospital on Glasgow when Janet Murray and her sister-in-law, Claire Fraser, wife of Mrs. Murray's brother, gave birth to a pair of healthy baby girls at 00:01 and 00:04 respectively. Both the mothers are recovering quickly and are very happy that the cousins, named Maggie and Faith, share their date of birth. Mr. James Fraser, the father and uncle, is also recovering fine from the experience, as he had to act as birthing partner for the both of them, as Mrs. Murray's husband is at the moment stranded abroad due to the snow storm currently hitting US and Canada's East Coast._

'I think we should take the article and frame it.' Jenny said. 'A wee memory for the lasses.'

'I like the idea.' Claire answered, while Jamie and Murtagh laughed.

'Jenny!' Ian suddenly appeared at the door, still holding his suitcase.

'Ian!' Jenny smiled at her husband.

''Twas about time lad.' Murtagh said, while Ian got to held his daughter for the first time.

'I owe ye a massive one, Jamie.' Ian said to his friend. 'Thank ye so much.'

'Dinna fash for that.' Jamie answered Ian. 'The lasses are more than enough gift.'

Murtagh took his phone out of his coat, and took the first photo of both couples and their newborns babies.


End file.
